Eine Welt ohne Menschen
Der Wind weht ihm um die Ohren, als sein Vater den Motor des Bootes aufheulen lässt und schnell über den See prescht. „Schneller, Papa!“ ruft der neunjährige kleine Junge ihm zu. „Schneller, ich will endlich dein Geschenk ausprobieren!“ Er hat von seinem Vater eine nagelneue Taucherbrille samt Schnorchel zum Geburtstag bekommen. Das Boot wird langsamer und bleibt schließlich ganz stehen. „Ja, du kannst gleich ins Wasser“, quittiert sein Vater lachend den quengelnden Blick seines Sohnes. „Ich muss nur noch den Anker auswerfen, und dann kannst du sofort den Schnorchel ausprobieren.“ Der kleine Junge tritt unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere, während er seinen Vater beobachtet, wie er den Anker in das klare Wasser wirft. Er prüft noch einmal, ob der Anker auch fest in dem sandigen Untergrund steckt. Dann, als er sich sicher ist, dreht er sich zu seinem Sohn um und demonstriert ihm mit einem erhobenen Daumen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Nun darf er endlich ins Wasser. Er springt rein, ohne die Leiter auszuklappen. Der Vater schmunzelt und schmeißt sie in das klare Nass, damit sein Sohn auch wieder zu ihm an Bord kommen kann. Dann winkt er ihm noch einmal, als er aus dem Wasser auftaucht und legt sich auf das Heck, um ein bisschen in der Sonne zu liegen. Der Junge holt tief Luft und verliert seinen winkenden Vater aus den Augen, als er in das Nass taucht. Er lächelt verzückt, denn er sieht ganz viele, kleine Fische, die über den Boden huschen. Ein wenig tiefer, am Grund, entdeckt er sogar einige Wasserpflanzen. Durch sein Auftauchen scheucht er einige gestreifte Fische daraus auf. Die meisten von ihnen schwimmen von ihm weg, aber einige andere kommen zu seinem Gesicht und er kann die feinen Wirbel spüren, die ihre kleinen Flossen verursachen. Er schließt seine Augen und schwimmt dicht über den sandigen Grund. Als er sie wieder öffnet und zum Boden des Sees guckt, sieht er keine Fische mehr. Ein wenig überrascht schwimmt er zu einer der vielen Wasserpflanzen und streicht mit der Hand darüber. Das Einzige, was er aufwirbelt, ist ein wenig Sand. Kein Fisch kommt aus dem grünen Gestrüpp herausgeflitzt. Es wundert ihn etwas, denn eigentlich hatte es hier unten eben noch von den kleinen Wasserbewohnern gewimmelt. In den wenigen Sekunden, wo er die Augen zu hatte, konnten nicht alle Fische verschwinden. Plötzlich merkt er, dass kaum noch Sauerstoff in seinen Lungen ist. Er kann zwar ziemlich lange die Luft anhalten, und durch den Schnorchel konnte er noch länger als sonst unter Wasser bleiben, doch er ist auch nur ein Lebewesen, dass Luft braucht, und so taucht er letztendlich auf. Er hat sein Zeitgefühl verloren, als er unter Wasser war. Und so wundert es ihn auch nicht, dass sein Vater nicht gleich auf sein aufgeregtes Rufen reagiert. Er schläft schnell ein und das auch innerhalb von wenigen Minuten. Vor allem auf seinem Boot. Er will seinem Vater unbedingt von den kleinen Fischen vor seinem Gesicht erzählen. Um schneller am Boot zu sein, taucht er, mit einem Kribbeln im Bauch, noch einmal hinab. Er ist der Meinung, dass man unter Wasser schneller schwimmen kann als an der Oberfläche. Er schließt die Augen, taucht hinab... und stößt mit dem Kopf auf den Grund. Sein Nacken gibt einen leisen Knacklaut von sich. Er hört es nicht. Vor Schreck, der vom Aufprall herrührt, schreit er auf. Durch das Wasser klingt sein Schrei dumpf und aus seinem Mund entweichen Luftblasen, die durch die Sonne fast schön wirken. Sie steigen nach oben. Er folgt ihnen. Das Erste, was er macht, als er wieder an der Oberfläche ankommt, ist, sich die Taucherbrille mit Schnorchel vom Kopf zu reißen. Das Wasser, welches vorher in seinen Ohren war, läuft heraus, und so kann er erstmals die Geräusche seiner Umgebung wahrnehmen. Es sind nicht die typischen Laute, die er während eines warmen Sommertages sonst hört, nein, es ist das genaue Gegenteil: Keine Motorengeräusche von anderen Booten, nur der Wind, der das Wasser leicht aufwirbelt, sodass leichte Wellen entstehen. Kein Lachen oder Kreischen vom Strand, wenn ein Kind in das Wasser rennt und erst drinnen merkt, dass es doch kälter ist, als gedacht. Er hört nur den Wind, der das Schilf und die Blätter der Bäume bewegt. Erst jetzt fällt ihm sein Vater wieder ein. Er schwimmt zu dem sanft schaukelnden Boot, dessen Ankerleine viel zu sehr aus dem Wasser guckt. Sein Fuß rutscht an der Leiter ab. Die Stufen sind voll mit schleimigen Schlick und verrotteten Wasserpflanzen. Wie ist das möglich? „Papa?!“ ruft der kleine Junge. Als keiner antwortet, setzt er, seinem Widerwillen zum Trotz, den Fuß auf die Leiter und zieht sich auf das Boot. Auf dem Boot findet er das, was er schon vermutet hat, es jedoch nicht wahrhaben wollte: Nichts. Sein Vater ist verschwunden. Er schluchzt verzweifelt und seine Beine geben nach, sodass er in dem brackigen grünen Wasser zusammenbricht, dass den Boden des einst so schönen Bootes bedeckt. Nach einige Minuten, die sich wie Stunden anfühlen, wacht er wieder auf, mit der linken Gesichtshälfte in dem abgestandenen Wasser liegend. Angewidert wischt er sich das grüne Zeug aus dem Gesicht. Ihm treten erneut Tränen in die Augen, als er an seinen Vater denkt. Doch er schluckt seine Trauer herunter. Vielleicht wurde er entführt?! „Das muss es sein“, sagt der Junge laut zu sich selbst. Er wurde entführt. Und was macht man bei einer Entführung? „Polizei“, gibt er sich selbst die Antwort auf seine stumme Frage. Das hatte er in ganz vielen Krimis gesehen. Der Schlüssel vom Boot steckt noch im Zündschloss. Er muss nur noch mit dem Boot irgendwie zum Ufer und die Polizei verständigen... oder sie einfach anrufen. Er ist stolz auf seinen Einfall. Er selbst hat noch kein Handy, aber er weiß, wie das von seinem Vater funktioniert. Er bewahrt sein Handy während der Fahrt immer im inneren Teil des Bootes auf, damit es nicht nass wird. So geht er zu der kleinen Tür, die zum Schlafbereich führt und bei der sich selbst er ducken muss, um sich nicht zu stoßen. Er springt mit den Füßen voran in den kleinen Innenraum des Bootes... und steht bis zu den Knien im Wasser. „Oh, nein!“ keucht er vor Schreck. Wenn auch der Innenbereich mit diesem ekligen Wasser gefüllt ist, kann Papas Handy nicht mehr funktionieren. Es ist nicht wasserfest! Er fasst trotzdem hinein, mit der Angst kämpfend, dass er irgendein lebendes Wesen berührt. Doch dies passiert nicht. Er erschreckt sich trotzdem, als er auf dem Boden etwas spürt. Das Handy liegt im Wasser, und so ist es unbrauchbar. Dennoch hebt er es auf und versucht es anzukriegen. Das führt jedoch nur dazu, dass es ihm aus der Hand rutscht und mit einem Platschen wieder im Wasser landet. Er seufzt verzweifelt und gleichzeitig genervt. Also doch mit dem Boot Hilfe holen. Wieder an Deck geht er zu dem elektronischen Steuerrad und dreht den Schlüssel um. Er spürt nicht die sanfte Vibration unter seinen Füßen, wenn der Motor anspringt. Es gibt nicht einmal ein Geräusch, das darauf hindeutet, dass der Motor überhaupt noch funktioniert. Nur das Klackern, als er den Schlüssel so oft verzweifelnd umdreht, bis er irgendwann abbricht. Das gibt bestimmt Ärger, denkt er. Er weiß noch nicht, dass er irgendwann merken wird, dass ihn keiner mehr bestrafen wird. Aber genau weil er das nicht weiß, entscheidet er sich, an seiner kindlichen Hoffnung klammernd, zum Ufer zu schwimmen. Ihm bleibt keine andere Wahl. Da er beim Reinklettern ins Wasser nicht schon wieder die schleimigen Stufen der Leiter berühren will, springt er so hinein. Sein Körper hatte sich bei dem kurzen Aufenthalt an Bord aufgewärmt, und so ist es ein kurzer Schock für ihn, als er die Feuchtigkeit des Wassers auf seiner Haut spürt. Er sieht sich um, damit er abschätzen kann, welches Ufer schneller zu erreichen ist, denn er ist ungefähr in der Mitte des Sees. Umso mehr beunruhigt es ihn, dass er vorhin im Tauchen den Boden berührt hat. Sein Vater hat ihm nämlich gesagt, dass die Mitte des Sees die tiefste Stelle ist. Der Strand ist am nächsten, denkt er sich in Blickrichtung zu diesem. Während er anfängt, in die Richtung zu schwimmen, merkt er, dass immer noch keine Menschen zu sehen sind. Ist heute irgendein Feiertag, oder dürfen wir nicht raus? Wenn es so sein sollte, würde er zu Hause sicherlich Ärger bekommen. Aber eigentlich geht das gar nicht. Als wir aufgebrochen sind, waren schon ein paar Leute am Strand und haben ihre Handtücher auf den Sand gelegt... Seine Gedanken werden jäh unterbrochen, als er Sand unter seinen Füßen spürt. Vor Schreck zuckt er so heftig zusammen, dass er aufhört zu schwimmen und seine Füße wieder den Grund berühren. Er kann hier stehen. Mit seinen gerade mal 1,55 Meter Größe. Dabei ist er noch gute 100 Meter vom Strand entfernt. Das ist der Moment, in dem ihm bewusst wird, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Das nicht innerhalb von wenigen Minuten, in denen er unter Wasser war, sein Vater verschwinden konnte, alle Menschen am Strand nicht mehr da sind und der Wasserpegel rapide gesunken ist. So sehr gesunken, dass sich der Strand um ungefähr sieben Meter vergrößert hat. Er stößt sich ruckartig vom schlammigen Grund ab und schwimmt noch einige Meter, bis er nur noch bis zum Bauch im Wasser steht. Dann fängt er an zu rennen. Im Rennen kommt er nicht so schnell voran, wie wenn er schwimmen würde. Aber dafür war das Wasser schon zu flach. Es fühlt sich an, als würde er durch Gelee waten. Plötzlich spürt er ein heißes Stechen an seinem Fuß. Er verzieht das Gesicht zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse und fällt in das Wasser. Er landet auf etwas Weichem, aber gleichzeitig pikst es ihm in sein Bein. Fast automatisch tastet er nach dem Gegenstand. Ein Stein. Als er ihn vom Boden aufhebt, schmatzte der schlickige Sand, der so gar nichts mit dem von heute morgen gemein hatte. Mit dem Stein, an dem er sich anscheinend den Zeh gestoßen hat, befördert er außerdem eine lange Alge zu Tage. Sonst ist das Wasser doch immer frei von Algen, denkt er sich. Selbst in dem Bereich, wo ich vorhin tauchen war, gab es ganz wenig Algen. Die Leute hier vom Strand achten sehr auf die Sauberkeit des Wassers. Was ist hier nur passiert?! Er schmeißt den Stein hinter sich, um nicht noch einmal draufzutreten oder gegenzulaufen. Dabei löst sich die Alge von dem Stein und landet auf seinem Haar. Angewidert schüttelt er den Kopf, um sie loszuwerden. Dabei verfangen sich die kleinen Widerhaken der Alge in seinen Haaren und reißen einige beim Runterfallen mit aus. Er kümmert sich nicht weiter darum und läuft den letzten Rest zu dem algenbedeckten Strand. Als er aus dem Wasser kommt, nimmt der Wind seinen nassen Körper gleich als Angriffsfläche, was dazu führt, dass er eine Gänsehaut bekommt. Allerdings kümmert ihn das genauso wenig wie seine ausgerissenen Haare. Er ist viel zu sehr von der veränderten Umgebung fasziniert wie geschockt. Die Holzbänke- und tische, an denen er manchmal mit seinen Eltern gegessen hatte, sind fast komplett mit Moos und Gras überwuchert. An den Stellen, wo die Natur das Holz verschonte, sieht man kleine Pilze wachsen. Ihre Wurzeln sind sichtbar, verschwinden jedoch irgendwann unter dem Moos. Bis zu diesem Moment wusste er noch nicht einmal, dass Pilze Wurzeln haben. Die betonierten Fahrradwege sind aufgeplatzt, und aus den Rissen quillt das Gras. Der Fahrradweg führt nah an dem hölzernen Bootssteg vorbei. Dicht neben dem Wasser ist auch der Boots- und Fahrradverleih mit den Booten aus Holz: „für einen ..omantischen Au...lug im Son...unterg...“, steht auf den verwitterten Schild. Die Boote selbst sind teilweise durchlöchert, schon zum Teil mit Wasser gefüllt oder sie liegen in diesem. Durch das Sonnenlicht, das die Wasseroberfläche durchbricht, sehen die untergegangenen Boote aus wie auf einem Gemälde, was seine Mama einmal gemalt hat. Der Gedanke an seine Mutter reißt ihn aus seiner Starre, und er fängt an die aufgeplatzte Straße runterzurennen. Nur in Badehose bekleidet und mit Tränen in den Augen. Er hat Angst, was er zu Hause vorfinden wird. Auf dem Weg, den er so oft gegangen ist und sonst seiner Umgebung kaum Beachtung schenkt, weil er sie schon so oft gesehen hat, muss er immer wieder anhalten, um sich umzusehen. Von dem Leuchtturm liegt die obere Hälfte abgebrochen auf dem zertrümmerten Asphalt der Straße, sodass er über die Brocken hinübersteigen muss, um weiterzukommen. Ein Bahnwagon steht verwahrlost auf den Schienen neben der Straße und wird niemals seine Haltestelle erreichen. Aus der halbgeöffneten Tür wächst ein kleiner Baum, und der Lack ist durch die Feuchtigkeit verfärbt und abgeblättert. Der kleine Junge schenkt dem Wagon keine Beachtung mehr, denn soeben ist der Arbeitsplatz seines Vaters in sein Blickfeld getreten: Die Kirche. Er zögert einen Moment, dann gibt er sich einen Ruck und geht den kleinen Weg zum Eingang der kleinen Dorfkirche. Oder in das was davon übriggeblieben ist: Das Dach ist eingestürzt und liegt in Trümmern auf dem Kirchenboden. Die Fenster sind ausgeschlagen, ob von Menschen oder von den Naturgewalten, ist nicht zu erkennen. Die bunten, zerbrochenen Scherben des Fensters glitzern im Sonnenlicht, was dem Ort paradoxerweise wirklich etwas Gemütliches und Beschützendes gibt, obwohl die Holzbänke teilweise nicht mehr vorhanden sind, um gläubigen Kirchgängern Trost zu spenden. Das Kreuz mit dem Sohn Gottes liegt in zwei Teilen auf dem Boden und der steinerne Altar beherbergt keine Kerzen und Kränze mehr. Wenn er gläubig wäre, würde er sich jetzt hier hinknien und zu einem Gott beten, der ihm eh kein Zeichen senden würde. Auch wenn das Haus Gottes ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit vermittelt, geht er durch die Stelle in der Wand, wo einst die massive Kirchentür war, um endlich zu gucken, ob sein Haus genau so verfallen, überwuchert und leer ist wie der Rest. Er sieht sein Haus, oder eher das Haus seiner Eltern, an. Jetzt kann er die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, die ihm vorhin nur in die Augen getreten sind und nun über seine Wangen strömen. Er kann sich nicht mehr beherrschen und schreit seine Wut und Verzweiflung gen Himmel. Er kann nicht an das glauben, was er sieht. Das Haus, in dem er die 9 Jahre seines Leben verbracht hat, in dem er sich die Augen ausgeweint hat, als sein kleiner Hund gestorben ist, in dem er vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen ist, wenn er unbedingt noch einen Film sehen wollte, das Haus, in welchem er so viele glückliche Ereignisse mit seiner Familie verbracht hat, ist am meisten verfallen. Obwohl verfallen noch gut ausgedrückt ist: Es sieht aus, als wäre eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Und wenn in der Zeit, wo das Haus eingefallen ist, noch jemand im Inneren war, dann ist derjenige tot. Oder diejenige. Er weint nicht nur um das Haus, er weint auch um seine Familie, die anscheinend spurlos verschwunden ist, wie die restlichen Bewohner des Kurortes, den er mal als schönsten Ort zum Leben bezeichnet hat. Einem ihm nicht bekannten Impuls folgend betritt er das eingestürzte Haus, das so gar nichts mit dem in seiner Erinnerung gemein hat. Er lacht auf, ohne fröhlich zu sein. Nicht in seiner Erinnerung, es war heute Morgen! Vor vielleicht gerade mal eineinhalb Stunden. Er kann nicht sagen, was ihn dazu bringt, diesen Ort zu betreten. Vielleicht ist es das Gleiche, was Soldaten dazu bringt, ihre zerbombte Heimat zu besuchen, nur um dann zu erfahren, dass alle, die man geliebt und gekannt hat, tot oder geflohen sind. Innen ist es nicht so, wie er sich vorgestellt hat: Es ist schlimmer. Überall liegen Stücke vom Dach herum, das Obergeschoss kann man gar nicht mehr betreten, denn die Treppe ist durchgefault und eingebrochen. Nur noch die letzten drei Stufen hängen nutzlos in der Luft. Aus dem Teppich im ehemaligen Wohnzimmer wachsen Pilze, und es riecht alles nach verschimmelten Stoff. Sein Zimmer, welches sich einmal über dem Flur befand, in dem er jetzt steht, ist genau so eingebrochen wie der Rest des zweiten Stockes. Das Loch in der Decke muss sein Zimmer in zwei Hälften geteilt haben. Und dabei ist einiges seines Spielzeugs zu Bruch gegangen, denn die Autos, auf die er so stolz ist, sie in seinem Besitz zu wissen, sind kaputt. Das Fell seiner Kuscheltiere klebt ihnen dreckig am Körper, und durch die eindringende Nässe sind einige mit Schimmel überzogen. Trotzdem ist er in gewisser Weise froh, dass die Decke eingestürzt ist, weil sie seinen Kleiderschrank ins Untergeschoss befördert hat. Der Kleiderschrank ist zwar (wie der Rest seiner Sachen) kaputt, aber das ist ihm egal. Er ist nämlich immer noch nur in Badehose bekleidet. Er hebt sich ein T-Shirt vom Boden auf, was er aber nach einigen Sekunden angewidert wieder wegschmeißt: Es ist genau so verschimmelt wie seine Kuscheltiere. Irgendwann findet er endlich einige in Plastikfolie verschweißte Klamotten, die vom Verfall verschont geblieben sind, und zieht sie sich über. Dann verspürt er ein Gefühl, was er über seinem Adrenalinkick die ganze Zeit verdrängt hat: Hunger. Trotz allem, was er gesehen hat (oder eher, was er nicht gesehen hat, nämlich Menschen) verlangt sein Körper immer noch nach Nahrung. Er geht, einfach aus Gewohnheit, in die Küche, die seltsamerweise mit das Einzige ist, das einigermaßen „normal“ aussieht. Nur wenige Trümmer liegen auf den Boden, und wenn er die fehlenden Stühle und den Tisch nicht beachtet, ist noch alles da. Auch die durchlöcherte Decke lässt sich leicht ignorieren, wenn der Wind nicht gerade durch diese hindurchpfeift. Selbst der Kühlschrank, zu dem er jetzt geht, ist noch vorhanden. Mit dem Blick starr auf ihn gerichtet, erwartet er beinahe, dass das Licht angehen und das gleichmäßige Brummen einsetzten würde, wenn er die Tür öffnet. Und auch, dass er noch etwas Essbares enthalten würde und nicht die nicht mehr zu identifizierenden, teilweise in wässrigem Grün und Schwarz glänzenden Brocken, um die noch nicht einmal Fliegen herumschwirren. Erst jetzt drängt sich der Gedanke, den er einfach nicht wahrhaben wollte, in sein Gehirn. Was er spätestens am Strand vermutet hat, aber nicht denken wollte, breitet sich wie ein Gift in seinem Kopf aus, das es unmöglich macht, es weiter zu ignorieren. Es sieht aus, als sei ich seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr hier gewesen, materialisiert sich das Gift in die erschreckend treffenden Worte. „Es sieht aus, als wäre ich seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr hier gewesen“, wiederholt er die giftigen Worte erst flüsternd und dann so oft schreiend, bis seine Stimme versagt. Wegen des ganzen Schreiens ist seine Kehle ganz trocken. Aus diesem Grund steht er vor der kleinen, halb ausgerissenen Tür, hinter der seine Mutter die Lebensmittel und Getränke immer aufbewahrt hat. Aufbewahrt, korrigiert er sich selbst, da er die Wahrheit immer noch nicht wahrhaben will. Zögernd geht er in die Hocke und greift in die Dunkelheit, um nach einer Flasche zu tasten. Als er bereits bis zur Schulter verschwunden ist, kommt er mit seinem Fuß aus Versehen an die lose angelehnte Tür, mit den Folgen, dass sie ihm auf das Bein fällt. Er kreischt auf. Nicht vor Schmerz, sondern vor Schreck, als die Klinke auf die Fliesen fällt und ein lautes Knallen ertönt. Der Schreck wegen des plötzlich aufgetretenen Krachs hilft ihm, die schwere, alte Holztür von seinem Bein zu wuchten. Trotzdem klingeln ihm immer noch die Ohren, denn er hat bisher keine anderen Geräusche gehört als den Wind. Als er auf sein Bein guckt, wundert er sich erst, dass er keine Schmerzen spürt, trotz des großen, hölzernen Splitters in seiner Haut. Doch dann flammt er so schnell und unerwartet auf, dass er nach Luft schnappt. Seine Mutter hat ihn immer verarztet, wenn er mit dem Fahrrad umgefallen und sich das Knie aufgeschürft hat. Und auch, wenn er vom Baum gefallen ist und sich einen Splitter eingefangen hat. „Mami, ich habe einen Splitter“, schluchzt er, immer noch heiser von dem ganzen Schreien. So hat er seine Mutter nicht mehr genannt, seit er sechs geworden ist. „Mami, du musst ihn raus machen. Es tut weh.“ Doch trotz seines weinerlichen Flehens kommt seine Mutter nicht mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck aus der Küche, um ihn zu verarzten. Das Einzige, was auf ihn zukommt, ist ein vertrocknetes Blatt, welches vom Wind sanft auf den zerstörten Boden abgelegt wird. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen er reglos auf sein Bein gestarrt hat, entschließt er sich, die Zähne zusammen zu beißen, den Splitter zu entfernen und in die Kammer zu gehen, um seinen Durst zu stillen. In den Minuten der Stille hat er sich außerdem entschlossen, in die nächste Großstadt zu gehen, einfach weil er nicht weiß, was er sonst tun soll. Den Splitter zu entfernen, erweist sich als schwieriger und vor allem als schmerzhafter als gedacht. Irgendwann, nachdem er gefühlte hundert Mal abgerutscht ist, schafft er es endlich, das Ende zu fassen, und nach einem Ruck ist der Splitter in seiner Hand. Aus der Wunde tritt ein Blutstropfen, doch seine Kehle ist noch trockener geworden, also dreht er sich in die auf den ersten Blick leere Kammer um. Erst als er unter die Regale guckt, findet er zwei 0,5 Liter Flaschen, von denen er eine gleich zur Hälfte austrinkt. Der Rest der Kammer ist leer. Seine Kehle tut weh, denn er hat zu schnell getrunken. Aber das hält ihn nicht von seinem Vorhaben ab. Er steckt die beiden Flaschen in die Jackentaschen, verlässt das Haus, in dem er aufgewachsen (aber noch nicht ausgewachsen) ist, ohne noch einmal zurückzuschauen, damit die Tränen nicht über seine Augen treten, was sie schon fast tun. Er geht über die aufgeplatzte, heiße Straße, die er barfuß überquert, da er keine Schuhe mehr gefunden hat, zu einem Weizenfeld, dessen Ähren sich sanft im seichten Wind bewegen. Das Feld wird nicht mehr gepflegt: Unkraut wächst zwischen dem Getreide, und der Weg, den er einschlägt, ist auch schon fast überwuchert. In der aufsteigenden Mittagshitze geht der kleine Junge barfuß den Feldweg entlang, die Jacke um die schmalen Hüften geschlungen, damit er nicht gleich seine Sachen vollschwitzt. Mit zwei Flaschen Wasser bewaffnet geht er in die 12 Kilometer entfernte Großstadt. Nach Berlin. Als er in der Stadt ankommt, sind einige Stunden vergangen. Er musste sich ab und zu ausruhen, als sein Bein angefangen hat zu pochen. Nun ist er aber in der ehemaligen Großstadt angekommen und so überwältigt von den Eindrücken, die dort auf ihn warten. Überwältigt im negativen Sinne, denn der Charme, den die Großstadt, trotz ihrer vielen Menschen hatte, ist verflogen. Die Hochhäuser der Stadt sehen teilweise aus, als hätten sie gebrannt: Man sieht nur noch die Stahlträger, die zum Bau verwendet wurden und wie Skelette in den blauen Himmel ragen. Der Fernsehturm, eines der famosen Wahrzeichen von Berlin, ist umgefallen und hat dabei anscheinend auch einige Häuser unter sich begraben. Der Bahnhof Alexanderplatz, durch den er gerade schreitet, hat davon nichts abbekommen. Der Bahnhof, der einst so viele Menschen geborgen hat, liegt verlassen vor ihm. Eine S-Bahn steht sogar noch auf den verwitterten Schienen. Er steigt vorsichtig die stillstehenden Rolltreppen hinunter, denn er will in die Stadt. Oder in das, was davon übrig ist. Die scharfen Kanten der Rolltreppe schneiden ihn in die empfindliche Haut seiner bloßen Füße. Als er das letzte Mal in Berlin war, hat ihn der ganze Dreck unter dem Bahnhof entsetzt. Wie können Menschen nur überall ihren Müll hin schmeißen, hat er damals entsetzt gedacht. Nun, am heutigen Tag, ist er noch mehr entsetzt, zumal er mit nackten Füßen in dem undefinierbaren Dreck und Exkrementen herumläuft. Beinahe hätte er sich übergeben, wenn er dazu nicht noch näher an den Boden herangemusst hätte. Wieder draußen, blickt er sich verzweifelt nach einem Flecken Gras um, damit er seine Füße daran abreiben kann. In der Nähe der umgestürzten Fernsehturms wird er fündig. Da er bisher nur auf seine Füße geachtet hat, blickt er auch erst jetzt auf und merkt, dass er nur einige hundert Meter von der kaputten Kuppel des umgestürzten Wahrzeichens von Berlin entfernt ist. Er bewegt sich langsam auf die Kuppel zu und ist wahrlich so fasziniert, dass er die Scherben, auf denen er läuft, kaum merkt. Aus der Kuppel sind alle Tische und Stühle zum Boden hin gerutscht, und dieses Gebilde sieht für ihn aus wie moderne Kunst aus zusammengewürfelten Gegenständen. Da er nur noch drei bis vier Meter vor der gewaltigen Kuppel entfernt steht, hat er fast Angst, sie könnte auf einmal losrollen und ihn unter sich begraben. Doch nichts davon geschieht, nur die späte Nachmittagssonne bringt die Scherben auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster zum glitzern. Es bringt fast ein ähnliches magisches Gefühl in ihm auf wie heute morgen in der Kirche: Ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit, und dass alles noch in Ordnung ist. Jedoch wird dieses Gefühl abrupt unterbrochen, denn eine plötzlich auftauchende Wolke verdunkelt die Sonne und ein Schatten legt sich über den verwüsteten Platz im Herzen von Berlin. Er geht eine Straße hinunter, weg vom Alexanderplatz, denn der Fernsehturm strahlt in irgendeiner Form eine Bedrohung aus, wenn die Sonne nicht scheint. Auf der Straße stehen einige Autos und Busse mit abblätterndem Lack und Schimmel auf den Sitzen. Was sich aber, im Gegensatz zu seinem Heimatort, unterscheidet, ist der Sand, der sich auf der Straße vor ihm ausbreitet. Direkt neben dem Sand ist ein Park. Er spürt auf einmal das Bedürfnis, ein Geräusch zu hören, das zeigt, dass er nicht allein hier ist. Ihm würde auch das Zwitschern der Vögel reichen, aber die hat er die ganze Zeit nicht gehört, geschweige denn gesehen. In seiner Verzweiflung schreit er um Hilfe, obwohl er eigentlich keine benötigt. Er lauscht wieder, doch es dringt nur das Geräusch des Windes in seine Ohren, der durch die verlassenen und verfallenen Überbleibsel der Menschheit weht. Der kalte Wind wirbelt nur Staub und Dreck auf. Auf einmal bemerkt er den alten Kiosk. In der Hoffnung dort etwas Essbares zu finden, setzt er seine Beine in Bewegung und geht auf die mit Holz vernagelte Tür zu. Es erfordert nicht viel Kraft, um die Bretter wegzutreten, um ins Innere zu gelangen. Doch darinnen wird er enttäuscht. Nichts zu essen ist in dem Laden, nur ein Stapel Zeitungen in einem altmodischen Glaskasten. Er greift sich eine der Unteren, denn die erste ist unlesbar. Sie ist einfach zu vergilbt und zerrissen. Plötzlich heult der Wind auf und reißt ihm regelrecht die Zeitung aus der Hand, gerade, als er die dickgedruckte Überschrift gelesen hat. Er rennt der Zeitung hinterher, nach draußen. Er sieht nur die Titelseite mit der auffälligen Überschrift auf dem Boden liegen. Damit der Wind ihm die Zeitungsseite nicht wieder wegreißt, springt er mit seinen nackten Füßen auf die Ränder. Mit einem Mal bemerkt er weder den Supermarkt, in welchem er mit seinem Vater einmal gewesen war, noch die Shoppingmeile, durch die seine Mutter ihn jeden Sommer zerrt, („weil er neue Sachen braucht“) sondern nur die alte, vergilbte Zeitungsseite, die sich zwischen seinen Zehen verfangen hat. Er liest die Zeilen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und einer Geschwindigkeit eines Jungen, der nach den Sommerferien gerade mal in die vierte Klasse kommen sollte: Der unbekannte Virus Donnerstag, der 04.08.2039 Die Folgen des bisher unerforschten Virus, der sich mit rasender Schnelligkeit über den Erdball ausbreitet, sind gravierend. Die Menschen, die die Symptome dieser Infizierung vorweisen, wurden unter Quarantäne gestellt. Wissenschaftler, welche die Betroffenen beobachten, reden von bläulichen Geschwüren, die sich meist vom Brustkorb ausbreiten. Personen, die diese Symptome vorweisen können, sollen sich sofort in einem Krankenhaus unter Quarantäne stellen lassen! Dieser Virus ist hoch ansteckend. Die Ärzte berichten außerdem von einem „noch nie dagewesenen Ausgang des Virus“. Die Betroffenen „verwesen bei lebendigem Leib“, erzählte uns der Chefarzt Dr. Dieter Schulz des Berliner Seeklinikum bei einem Interview. „Die Pest wies zwar ähnliche Geschwüre auf, und es wird von einigen meiner Kollegen vermutet, dass es sich um eine bisher nicht kategorisierte Art der Pest handelt, allerdings muss ich ihnen widersprechen: Bei der Pest haben Rattenflöhe die Menschen infiziert und die tödliche Krankheit übertragen. Bei DIESER Art von Ausgang der Krankheit kann es sich um keine natürliche Infektion handeln. Die Haut des Brustkorbes, der in den meisten Fällen zuerst betroffen ist, bildet sich auf Grund dieser Krankheit oder dieses Virus zurück. Oder nein... verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch... Die Haut bildet sich nicht zurück. Die Haut löst sich auf. Das klingt jetzt sehr ungewöhnlich, aber es stimmt wirklich. Die Infizierten lösen sich langsam in Luft auf. Ich will hier jetzt keine Details nennen, aber wir forschen sehr intensiv an einem Gegenmittel, um das alles zu stoppen.“ Der Satz von Dr. Schulz, dass es sich bei dem Virus um keinen natürlichen handelt, löste bei den Menschen Zweifel an der Regierung aus. Mit Plakaten, auf denen „Sagt die Wahrheit!“ steht, belagern Demonstranten den Reichstag in Berlin. Auch in anderen Ländern und Staaten gibt es ähnliche Aktionen. Vor allem in New York zogen am gestrigen Tag mehrere tausend Demonstranten durch die Straßen und forderten von der Regierung die Wahrheit über den Virus. Auch die Aussage des Oxforder Forschers William Knox sorgt für Beunruhigung. „Ich bin auf eigene Faust einer Vermutung nachgegangen. Was ich fand, war haarsträubend! Ich habe verschiedene Flugzeugtanks untersucht und etwas gefunden, das so eigentlich nicht hingehört: In den Flugzeugtanks war ein Erreger, der sich über die Luft verbreitet: Wenn das Flugzeug startet, gelangt automatisch das Kohlendioxid des Treibstoffes in die Luft. Und mit ihm anscheinend auch der Erreger des unerforschten Virus. Wir sind schon alle infiziert, und es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir uns alle in Luft auflösen.“' '' ''Aufgrund dieser letzten Aussage wurde Dr. Knox inhaftiert. Wegen Verbreitung von Falschmeldungen. Trotzdem hatte er seine Theorie zuvor noch im Internet verbreitet, was zu Massenpanik und Hamstereinkäufen führte...'' ''Wir weisen noch einmal darauf hin, dass nichts davon von der Regierung bestätigt wurde und Sie, liebe Leser, sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. Leben Sie Ihr Leben weiter wie bisher!'' Unter dem Artikel steht in verblassender, krakeliger Handschrift geschrieben: ''Glaubt nicht diesen Manipulationsmist!!! Die Zeitungen und alle anderen Medien werden von der Regierung überwacht!! Der letzte Satz deutet genau darauf hin. Er wurde automatisch auf alle Zeitungen gedruckt, die sich mit diesen Thema beschäftigen. Sie haben dort weniger als einen Viertel über der Wahrheit gesagt. Die Professoren sagen alle die Wahrheit!!! Es ist seltsam, dass diese Zeitung dieses Interview überhaupt aufzeichnet. Ein verzweifelter, wahrscheinlich selbst schon infizierter Journalist hat mit diesem Artikel versucht, uns aufzuklären. Obwohl das schon zu spät ist. Das Virus hat bereits weit über die Hälfte der Menschheit dahingerafft. Und die gleiche Wirkung hat er auf die Tiere gehabt. Ich schreibe „gehabt“, weil es für sie schon zu spät ist...' Eine plötzliche Windböe reißt ihm die Zeitungsseite unter den bloßen Füßen hervor. Der Artikel geht noch weiter, aber das interessiert ihn nicht mehr. Er guckt ausdruckslos und mit weißem Gesicht die Straße hinunter, vielleicht auf der Suche nach möglichen Überlebenden, aber wenn er den Artikel richtig verstanden hat, gibt es keine Überlebenden. Nicht einmal Tiere. Er versteht nichts von der Manipulation und Überwachung der Regierung, oder warum er während der Zeit, als die Krankheit ausbrach, nicht da war. Er weiß nur, dass alle, die er kannte, nicht mehr da sind und dass er anscheinend das einzige Lebewesen auf diesem Planeten ist. Während er die Straßen der ehemaligen Hauptstadt herunterläuft, fällt ihm eine einzelne Träne vom Kinn in den Sand. Der Wind wirbelte den Sand hinter ihm auf und verwischt die Spuren des kleinen Jungen, der nicht mal mehr die Zeit hatte, sich von seiner Mutter zu verabschieden, da er zu aufgeregt war und so schnell wie möglich seinen Schnorchel ausprobieren wollte. An einem schönen, warmen Sommertag, wo viele andere Kinder in seinem Alter glücklich in den See gerannt sind und sein Vater ihm mit einem Buch in der Hand lächelnd hinterhergesehen hatte, als er vom Boot in das klare Wasser untertauchte. Mit Schnorchel und Taucherbrille im Gesicht. An einem Tag, der Jahrzehnte zurückliegt. by Pretty little PsycoKategorie:Lang Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas